The Mission
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Having to make your longtime crush fall in love with you during a mission is hard. Having to make your longtime crush fall in love with you during a mission when two overzealous, psychotic fangirls, the village idiot slash the object of your object of affections' object of affections and an overprotective cousin tag along is even harder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

"We don't need a damn track nin," Sasuke exclaimed as team seven headed towards the hokage's office.

Sakura flirtatiously looked at Sasuke, "He's right. He always is."

"He's right. He always is. Stop sucking up, Sakura," Naruto inquired as he returned Sakura's glare.

"Shut up. You're just jealous cause Sasuke is so perfect and you're so...not perfect," Sakura spoke with a 'hmph'.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You won't be saying that when I become Hokage! You'll be begging for a glance from me!"

"If I hear one more word come out from either of you, I'm going to duct tape you to each other, tie bricks to your feet then dump in the nearby lake," Sasuke said nonchalantly, "We're just here to tell Tsunade that we don't need a track nin to help on the mission tomorrow and then we're free to go our separate ways."

Sakura and Naruto continued to argue but at a lower volume behind the younger of the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes as he opened the door to the Hokage's office, "Listen, Tsunade-"

His words dropped as he locked eyes with Hinata who was standing next to a smirking Tsunade. She sheepishly smiled at him, "Hello Sasuke."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgment and closed the door. He hastily turned to a confused Naruto and Sakura, "We do need a damn track nin."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged curious glances as Sasuke checked his minty breath and ran his hands through his already perfect hair. Sasuke re-opened the door and stepped inside the office with his slightly confused teammates in tow. Sasuke crossed his arms in an attempt to look nonchalant in front of his object of affections, "Good choice for a track nin."

Tsunade smirked at Sasuke as she saw a light tint of pink run across Hinata's cheek out of the corner of her eye, "She'll be accompanying your team on this S-rank mission along with Neji and Ino. Your goal is to assassinate Ryou Shikuku and his squad. They've been selling village secrets and innocent people on the black market. They are an elite group of highly lethal rogue ninja who are on the top of the most wanted list within all the villages."

Sasuke warily eyed the hokage, "If this mission is as dangerous as you say it is, then why are you sending some twenty year olds when you can send Kakashi or Gai?"

Tsunade rubbed her neck while she avoided eye-contact, "Well...You guys are the best ninja in Konoha and the reward is very profi-."

Sakura nodded, "A.k.a you made a bet with the other villages that we would kill these bastards first?"

"I taught you well," Tsunade sighed, "A little too well. Anyways, Hinata and Neji are the best track nins we have and Ino is the daughter of the head of the interrogation headquarters. They will assist you in this mission."

"But Tsunade, we don't need a track nin," Sakura stated with confidence.

"Yes, we do," Sasuke growled.

"What? You were the one with the intentions of coming over here to tell the hokage that we didn't near a track nin. That's all you were talking about while we were coming here," a confused Naruto inquired.

Sasuke blinked.

"I don't recall ever saying that."

Liar.

He almost felt his nose get a little longer.

"S-so when do we leave?"

"They were last seen in the village of the mist and getting there takes approximately a week so tomorrow morning you'll be leaving. Remember how brutal these S-ranked criminals are. Good luck, you guys are dismissed."

They all nodded with the exception of Sasuke. They exited the hokage tower with Ino, Naruto and Sakura arguing in front of a quiet Hinata and stoic Sasuke. Naruto, Ino and Sakura left to go get ramen before Ichiraku's closed for the night while Hinata went right with Neji and Sasuke in tow. Hinata stopped a couple feet ahead and turned around to see who the extra pitter patter of feet were behind her belonged to, "Is there something you need from me Sasuke?"

Yeah, for her to walk up to him to press her plump lips against his.

"No."

Hinata nodded and continued to walk with Sasuke in tow until she stopped again, "Are you going anywhere particular Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked up to her, "My house is this way."

"But I thought the Uchiha Compound was on the other side of town," Neji claimed with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Well, you thought wrong," Sasuke hissed at the third wheel.

He thought right.

"Are you nervous of the mission?"

"No."

"Do you think Naruto-"

"I'm not answering any questions you have about Naruto," he said with jealousy dripping from every word, "I don't know what you see in him."

"That's what I've been telling her for years," Neji mumbled as he took up his role of the over protective cousin.

"Huh?"

"Why have you pined after him after all these years?"

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said as he attempted ro bite back his words full of envy with a grit of his teeth.

Key word? Attempted.

"I don't understand why a catch like you likes the village idiot addicted to ramen so much when you can have...," he mumbled under his breath.

Hinata didn't have great hearing fortunately for Sasuke. But to his dismay, her overprotective cousin did. Neji glared at Sasuke and put a hand on her shoulder as he discreetly navigated Hinata away from the Uchiha prodigy.

The Hyuuga household came into view, "Hinata, let's hurry along now. Hiashi wants to have a talk with you about the mission before you go to sleep."

Hinata nodded and waved good-bye to Sasuke, "Good night Sasuke."

He nodded while a not-so-discreet smile played at his lips before he saw her disappear inside. Neji closed the door halfway and glared at a now stoic Sasuke. He lifted his hand and pointed to his almost-white eyes with his index and middle finger and then turned the two fingers towards the direction Sasuke's eyes and back at his eyes before shutting the large steel door.

Sasuke rose a curious eyebrow but brushed off the threat and turned around to start walking home.

How could she be so oblivious to his affections? Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed. How could she not see the way Sasuke looked at her? (Especially since eyesight was supposed to be byakugan user's thing!) How could she still be in love with the village idiot when she had the village prodigy wrapped around her finger? How couldn't she hear Sasuke's heart almost beating out of his chest when she was around?

That night at exactly 11:47 P.M. Sasuke Uchiha decided that he would make Hinata Hyuuga fall in love with him.

He had never slept so well in his life.

The next morning, his nostrils were filled with the heavy smell of ramen noodles. He rubbed his onyx eyes and grabbed his black towel. He went inside his personal bathroom and went through his daily routine. After he got dressed, he picked up his duffel bag for the mission. The door suddenly opened and Naruto stepped in with a bowl of ramen, "You're finally up. We've been waiting all morning."

"Who the hell let you in my hou-wait! What do you mean 'we'? Who else is here?"

"I went around to everyone's house about two hours ago and picked them up. Everyone's here. Ino, Sakura, Neji and Hina-."

Sasuke dropped his duffel bag and pushed past Naruto, "Hinata's here? Fuck!"

Sasuke ran into his living room where his mother was situated between Ino and Sakura with a photo album on her lap on one of large black couches. Neji was sitting on the opposite couch taking out some photos from another photo album mumbling something about blackmail tactics, "Mother! What the hell?! Why'd you let them in?"

"Now, now, Sasuke, that attitude is why you don't have a lot of friends. Nonetheless, a girlfriend," she scolded.

Ino and Sakura drooled as they scanned the numerous pictures of Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke shook his head and threw Neji a sharp glare when he attempted to slide an embarrassing picture of a four-year-old Sasuke at his ballet class into his shirt, "Don't even think about it, Hyuuga."

He looked at Neji, Ino, Sakura and Naruto who was currently digging his face in a bowl of his mother's homemade ramen, "Where's Hina-"

He heard her angelic laughter mix with his older brother's husky laughter coming from the dining room. He ran towards the dining room only to find them sitting on a love-seat with Itachi's arm slung over her shoulders, "And so then I walked in and it was smeared all over his 'swimsuit area' if you know what I mean. But it gets worse! Then he told me and I quote, 'Itachi, why does-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will slit your throat in your sleep!"

Itachi and Hinata looked at Sasuke, "He's such a lovely boy, isn't he, Hinata? No wonder you-"

A flushed Hinata harshly elbowed Itachi to cut him off mid-sentence and smiled at Sasuke, "Good morning, Sasuke!"

"Anything and everything that he told you is a lie. Don't believe a word that came out of that filthy mouth! And if he told you that our mother tricked me into taking a ballet class when I was four, he was lying! He lies so much, don't believe him if he tells you that any of his siblings, specifically the only one he has, has feelings for you because that's just another one of Itachi's classical lies. He lies so much, I'm not even sure if his real name is Itachi. Don't believe a word he said," he quickly ranted within seconds in fear that Itachi had blabbered about Sasuke's feelings for Hinata.

Hinata blinked and cutely tilted her head in confusion, "I didn't understand you thing you said."

He shook his head, "If you don't mind, I'll be stealing my brother for a minute."

Itachi winked at Hinata and followed Sasuke to the kitchen, "What the hell was that?"

Itachi devilishly smirked at Sasuke, "I was just talking to my future sister-in-law. No harm done."

"I saw that wink you gave her and how you had that filthy arm over her shoulder. Who do you think you are?!"

Itachi faked a gasp, "Is the Sasuke Uchiha jealous?"

"I-I'm not jealous, alright? I've gotten over her," he scoffed, "I don't even remember her name or her smile or those pretty eyes or that feeling I get when- Look! Point is I'm over her."

Yet he almost ripped Itachi's arm off his body with his own bare hands when he was touching Sasuke's woman so casually.

Itachi smirked at his painfully obvious brother, "So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out on a date then?"

"I'd slit your throat in your sleep then," he stoically said half-jokingly (only half because he'd be damned if he ever let his cheeky brother run off with HIS Hinata.)

"I proved my point," Itachi winked at Sasuke. Itachi walked back in the kitchen with a spiteful Sasuke in tow. He slung his arm over Hinata and walked over to Sasuke.

Itachi let out a suggestive sigh and looked at Hinata, "I don't know what you see in hi-

A crimson cheeked Hinata and Sasuke both slapped their hands over Itachi's mouth. As soon as they realized that their hands were touching, they moved them away and avoided eye contact, "Sorry," Sasuke mumbled.

"It's alright," Hinata said as she shyly fumbled with her fingers.

Itachi smirked at his oblivious baby brother, "What just happene-"

"We have a mission to get to," Hinata rushed."

"Yeah, we better go before I end up strangling Itachi," Sasuke slapped his arm away from Hinata's shoulder. He held Itachi's arm behind his back and smiled at Hinata in 'Sai Style', "Go tell the others to meet at the door. We'll be leaving soon."

Hinata nodded and walked away into the living room. Sasuke took Itachi's arm and semi-playfully twisted it, "Don't touch my girl."

"You've been in love with her for years and you haven't even made a single move so technically she's not your girl," Itachi inquired as he attempted to pressure his brother into finally making a move.

"Not yet anyways," Sasuke mumbled as he left a smirking Itachi by himself.

He picked up his duffel bag and gave a nod of acknowledgment to his mother. He slid past his comrades and opened the door. He attempted to smile at Hinata but it had only come out as a scowl. He attempted to trip Neji and Naruto but Neji saw it coming. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. When Ino and Sakura attempted to pass the door frame, a nonchalant Sasuke stopped them, "Drop them."

Sakura nervously laughed, "Drop wh-"

"Drop them," Ino rolled her eyes as she and a pouting Sakura emptied out their pockets of stolen, personal items from Sasuke's household. Sasuke nodded at Ino and let her pass but glared at Sakura, "All of them."

Sakura emptied the stolen pictures out her pouch and began walking side-by-side with Ino, "Hmph."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut his door. He began speed walking to discreetly catch up with Hinata but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Itachi poke his head out the door, "So Hinata, when you come back, how about that date?"

By the time he finished his question, Sasuke had already has his sharingan activated.

Neji turned around in his fighting stance, "Date? What date? She can't date until after she's married! You must marry her first! And she can't get married until she's thirty five! I forbid anything otherwise!"

Itachi blew a kiss towards a confused Hinata. Sasuke dropped his duffel bag and charged at his older brother with gritted teeth. Itachi laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke stopped running and picked up his duffle bag, "My mother should've given him up for adoption when she had the chance."

He already had enough competition with the idiotic Naruto around and that flea-infested mutt who followed her everywhere like a lost puppy. He didn't need Itachi as another competition for his object of affections' affections. Besides, he was already screwed seeing as he had to make Hinata fall in love with him when Neji would leave him paralyzed if he even stared at her for longer than four seconds, Ino and Sakura would claw her to death if he showed favoritism towards the bluenette, and of course, her unrequited feelings for his idiot best friend would be the biggest obstacle of all but he wouldn't mind putting Naruto in a coma if it meant he had Hinata's attention.

It would be hard but Sasuke always liked a challenge. Especially when that challenge could possibly end with Hinata in his arms while a trivial, unconscious Naruto drowned in a bucket of his own ramen in the background.

Neji deactivated his byakugan as he and Ino had become tangled in a dispute over the chuunin exams. Sasuke caught up with Naruto whom was currently talking about how Kushina's cooking tasted like it came directly from a trashcan.

Sasuke stared at Hinata's back as she talked along with Sakura, "Naruto, remind me to burn down Itachi's room as soon as we come back."


	2. A Rose

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

"So me and the old man are at a bar, drunk as hell. Jiraiya tells me that he's going to steal my wife and then I said not if I steal his first and then we realized neither of us have wives. Hahah," Naruto told his story with a hearty laugh.

Sakura and Ino ignored Naruto's unimportant story as they showered Sasuke with unneeded attention in the back of the group as they walked deeper into the forest. Neji rubbed his temples in annoyance as he walked next to Naruto in front of Sasuke, "It's only our first day of this mission and I've already planned. seven different ways on how to kill you, Naruto."

Hinata giggled and pat Naruto's shoulder, "He doesn't mean that, Naruto. He's just a little grumpy that a certain blonde ninja is ignoring him."

Neji gaped at her in unusual embarrassment, "No, I'm not!"

Naruto slung his arm over Hinata, "Hinata, I know that you're the only one here who's listening to my stories. Do you want to hear the story about the time I wrestled a bear? Of course you do! So there I was-"

"Naruto, not to interrupt your fascinating story but I do believe the hem of your jacket is on fire," Neji nonchalantly said, not noticing Naruto's arm over his baby cousin's shoulder.

Naruto quickly let go of Hinata and of his backpack. He took off his orange and black jacket and threw it to the ground. Naruto continued to stomp on his jacket, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Sasuke smirked.

That's what he gets for flirting with his woman! How dare he touch her shoulder! How dare he even breathe the same air as someone as perfect as her? While Sakura and Ino were arguing about who would be able to wash his clothes during the length of this mission, he had formed an 'o' with his thumb and index finger for his fireball jutsu.

As Naruto put out the minuscule fire, Sasuke took this opportunity to stand next to Hinata, "Do you need any help, Naruto?!"

"Yes!"

"No," Sasuke bitterly spat, "He'll be fine."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he quickly put the fire out and threw the remains of his jacket over his shoulder, "That does it. I'm tired!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan, "Naruto is really tired. We seem to be isolated. I can't sense any chakra signatures from one hundred and fifty meters. This is a good place to set camp."

Neji set down his backpack and used his Byakugan, "Naruto and Sakura should go find firewood and Hinata, stay here and set up the tents. Everyone shall leave their belongings to Hinata and she will set everything up. Uchiha, find something to do as far away from Hinata as possible. There's a waterfall just over there. Ino and I will get fresh water, not that I want to be paired with her or anything."

He totally wanted to be paired up with her.

Ino puffed out her cheeks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

Sakura dropped her duffel bag in front of her and walked over to Naruto. She took a hold of his ear and dragged him away deeper into the forest, "The faster we do this, the sooner I can see Sasuke again."

"Can't you be more gentle?!"

They soon disappeared into the forest with Neji and Ino in tow. Neji walked the opposite direction with Ino behind him as she blew a kiss towards Sasuke, "I'll be back soon, Sasuke! Try not to miss me too much."

Sasuke gave her a cold stare.

"I doubt that will be hard," Neji said with a nonchalant flip of his gorgeous hair.

Ino puffed out her cheeks and followed him deeper into the forest, "Why are you always so grouchy?"

Sasuke "discreetly" stared as Hinata took off her backpack and opened it. She took out her sleeping bag with her slender fingers hat Sasuke lusted to intertwine his with, "Need help?"

"No but thank you for the offer. You're too kind. I just want to be of some extra help on this mission. I do owe it to Naruto-"

Sasuke inwardly sighed, "You talk about Naruto too much. I don't like it. It's annoying."

A thin coat of red dusted her cheeks, "It's just that he changed my life and-"

"And I don't care."

Feisty.

Hinata continued to unpack while avoiding Sasuke's regretful gaze, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Sasuke."

Even the way she simply said his name made his heart skip a beat.

Sasuke looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. I just-you! Naruto! Me! Look, do you need help setting up the sleeping bags or not?!"

Hinata shook her head and smiled at him, "No, thank you Sasuke. I'm fine."

It was official.

She was an angel.

Sasuke kicked the dirt floor, "Fine."

Hinata fumbled with her fingers, "Can you do me a favor and go-"

Ouch.

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together with a heavy heart, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! You didn't let me finish. I meant to go find some sturdy sticks to hold up these tents. Naruto seemed to have forgotten the tent holders," Hinata said with a slight giggle.

Sasuke silently walked away feeling like the second biggest idiot in the ten mile radius, "I hate my life."

Sasuke picked up several appropriate sized sticks and returned back to the camp. By the time he got back from the walk of self-shame, the campsite was empty. He looked down at the five sleeping bags on the ground.

He rose an eyebrow.

There was supposed to be six of them.

It looks like someone would have to share with someone. And when that thought crossed the youngest Uchiha's mind, his perfect lips formed into a mischievous curve.

Uh-oh.

Before he could set his plan back in motion, Naruto stumbled into the campground with a large bump on his head, "Sakura sure has got an arm. All I did was ask her cup si-Sasuke? You're back already."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hey, look! It's Sakura pronouncing her undying love for you."

"I knew it," Naruto almost cracked his neck turning it to see nothing but trees.

As Naruto scanned the area for Sakura, Sasuke threw a sleeping bag in the air and set it ablaze.

By the time Naruto realized he wasn't going to find Sakura, he turned around to see an innocent looking Sasuke standing near a small hill of ash. Sasuke shrugged, "Sorry. It must've been a bird or something."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his long time rival, "Bastard."

"Moron," Sasuke looked left and right, "Where's Hinata?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'm going to take a walk. If you need me, don't."

"If you need me, don't," Naruto mocked in a girly tone as Sasuke walked away with his middle finger up, "I heard that!"

"You were suppose to."

Sasuke took a short walk to clear his mind. He took his time going back to the campground. He was thinking of ways on how to win Hinata over, "Maybe I can serenade her."

Sasuke shook his head, "I sing like a dying animal."

"She likes cinnamon buns. I can make a batch for her."

Sasuke viciously shook his head, "My cooking tastes worse than Naruto's ramen."

Sasuke rubbed his temples when his eyes caught sight of a rose a couple feet away. He closed his eyes and continued too walk, "Too cheesy."

Sasuke continued to walk for a couple minutes and then returned to the daffodil. He roughly yanked it out of the ground and put it in his ninja pouch and embarrassingly mumbled, "This is what love does to me."

He quickly walked back to the campsite, still debating on whether or not to give her the stupid flower. He arrived at the campground, only to find a crying Hinata being comforted by Sakura and Naruto. His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red and he pushed Naruto to the ground, "What the hell did you do to Hinata?"

Naruto quickly got to his feet and prepared his rasengan when he noticed Sasuke had activated his sharingan, "I didn't do shit, you bastard. If you're looking for a fight, I'll give gladly give it to you!"

Hinata quietly sobbed, "Please don't fight over me."

"What did you say to her Naruto that made her cry?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Sakura came in the middle of the two rivals, "No one is fighting. Let's calm down. Naruto didn't make Hinata cry."

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan, "What happened then?"

Sakura blushed, "Sasuke, you're so admirable for taking up the role of the overprotective leader."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I asked what happened? Why is she crying?"

Hinata wiped away her tears and stood up, "I was in charge of setting up camp yet I messed everything up. I went to go see if Naruto and Sakura needed help and then when I came back, two of the sleeping bags were gone along with our food portions. I should've stayed here. It's all my fault."

Sasuke walked over to her and awkwardly pat her head, "It's okay."

"It's not okay! Where are those two people going to sleep? On the ground? In a tree? How is that okay?"

Sasuke threw Naruto a spine-chilling glare, "Shut up!"

Sakura nudged Naruto, "If Sasuke said it's okay then it's okay. We'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Hinata mumbled with her angelic voice.

Sasuke gulped.

Even hearing her voice could melt a big chunk of his ice cold heart.

Naruto suspiciously eyed Sasuke, "Why are you acting all sweet towards-"

Naruto's sentence was cut off by a rustling in the bushes and the arrival of the remaining team members, "You're so annoying!"

Ino scoffed at Neji, "As if you're one big bowl of sunshine."

"Stop acting like you know me. You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what hardships I have to surpass each day."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Being handsome must be difficult."

Neji grabbed her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

Ino pushed him away in order to hide the blush on her face, "I-I-I said that you're blocking my view of Sasuke. Now scram!"

Neji rolled his eyes with an anime vein popped up in his face, "Women."

Ino put down the water bottles filled with fresh water with Neji in tow. Neji then looked at his baby cousin and marched up to her, "Were you crying?"

"It was my fault. I made a stupid mistake and now we don't have any food and we're two sleeping bags shor-"

Neji completely ignored her statement and snapped his head towards Ino, "Ino! See what you did? Hinata cried from seeing your hideous split ends."

Hinata gasped and giggled, "Neji! That's rude."

Ino rose her index finger, "Um...offensive!"

Neji smirked at her and ruffled her hair, "It's so easy to cheer you up. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It's the Uchiha's fault for leaving you by yourself."

Sasuke gaped at Neji and rose his fingers to imitate quotation marks, "'Uchiha, find something to do as far away from Hinata as possible.' Does that sentence remind you of anyone?"

Neji shrugged, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Sasuke mentally stabbed Neji with a shuriken.

Sasuke shook his head, "Anyway, how are we going to sleep? Two people are going to have to share."

Ino rose her hand and with the most serious face ever stated, "I will take one for the team and share with Sasuke. There's no need to thank me."

Sakura scoffed, "Go home. As if Sasuke would want to sleep next to a pig."

"As if there's enough room in one sleeping bag for Sasuke and that huge forehead."

An imaginary electric current was exchanged between the two friends. Neji rubbed his temples, "There is no way I'm allowing Hinata to sleep next to the ramen addict or the walking, talking block of ice over here so I'll share a sleeping bag with her."

Sasuke discreetly threw Neji a dirty look.

What a cockblock.

"I guess I'll sleep with Sakura," Naruto volunteered.

Sakura punched Naruto, "Like hell you will! Hinata will room with Neji, Sasuke will room with me and then Ino and Naruto will have their own sleeping bags."

Ino got closer to Sakura's face, "How about no?"

"How about I shove my fist up your-"

"How about you both shut up? Ino and Sakura will have their own and Naruto and I will share. Done, " Sasuke stated.

Ino and Sakura turned their backs to each other with their arms crossed. Sasuke dragged his sleeping bag close to Hinata's sleeping bag.

He thought he would be able to have a decent view of her.

Not that it was creepy...at all.

Sarcasm intended.

Sasuke mentally face palmed himself when Ino and Sakura placed their sleeping bags next to Sasuke's left and right; therefore obscuring his view of his future wife.

"I'm hungry!"

Ino rubbed her flat stomach, "Me too! What are we gonna do for food?"

Sasuke took Naruto's duffel bag and opened it. He dumped the contents by the fire, "Instant ramen cups. Just add the water."

Neji rose an eyebrow at Naruto, "You brought an entire bag full of ramen cups?"

Naruto scratched his cheek and looked away, "Maybe."

Hinata let out a hearty laugh that was music to Sasuke's ears, "Naruto is so funny. I love his personality."

In that moment, a certain jealous ignited fire was lit inside Sasuke.

She likes funny guys?!

He can be funny! He'll show her funny.

"Why are gay people such bad drivers?"

Hinata switched her gaze from Naruto to Sasuke, "Huh?"

His poker face remained, "Because they can't drive straight."

Cricket, cricket.

The complete silence was too uncomfortable. Everyone blankly stared at a flustered Sasuke, "I'm taking a walk."

"What about your ramen?"

"You can have it, Naruto."

He disappeared into the forest; unaware of the pair of the gentle, white eyes staring at his seceding back. He walked into the forest and punched his fist into an innocent tree, "Because they can't drive straight?! Stupid, stupid. Why the hell would I say that?"

After he was done hating himself for that horrid joke and sulking, he decided to finally return back to the camp. On his way, he saw a kneeled down figure. He took out his shuriken, "State your business."

Hinata quickly stood up and pushed whatever she was doing away, "Are you finally coming back to the campsite? How l-long was your walk?"

Sasuke put his shuriken in his ninja pouch then remembering the flower as he felt it, "What are you doing up? Are the others sleeping?"

"Yes but I couldn't sleep. Neji snores like there's no tomorrow so I decided to look for you."

Sasuke looked down to try to see what she had really been up to but it was too dark and Hinata obscured his vision by stepping in front of it, "We should go back to camp. Naruto had watch out duty but I'm pretty sure he fell asleep."

Sasuke suspiciously eyed her but nevertheless, "Alright."

Hinata nervously nodded, "Go on without me. I want to take a moment to bask in the beauty of you-I meant the moon! The forest and stuff."

Sasuke rose a curious eyebrow as she had said all of that in one big huff of air, "As you wish but if you need me, just holler."

He walked away with the bent flower in his hand while mumbling, "I'll just put it on her sleeping bag."

As soon as Hinata heard the end of the crunching leaves under Sasuke's feet, she let out a big breath of air. She activated her Byakugan and saw that he was far enough. She had to ensure that no one was around.

She continued to dig a hole to put one of the missing sleeping bags along with all the food they had brought. She had hidden their food in order to show Sasuke that she could improvise in the moment and her amazing cooking skills. She had only "accidentally" misplaced one so that she could "accidentally" have to guilt trip a certain Uchiha to share his sleeping bag with her.

She had only gotten rid of one so what had happened to the other one that had gone, quote on quote, "missing"?

She shook off the question and blamed herself for not thinking of a much more intricate and thorough plan. She let out a big sigh.

With two psychotic fangirls, one cockblocking best friend, and an overprotective cousin who refuses to let her date until she's married, how is she going to make Sasuke fall for her?

She threw the sleeping bag in the hole along with a little bottle of fake tears inducing eyedrops.

This mission was going to be harder than she thought.


End file.
